


Después de la Tormenta

by LikeWeAreGreen



Category: SKAM (Spain), Skam (España)
Genre: After Halloween, Después de Halloween, F/M, Nora x Alejandro, SKAM, Skam España, Skam Spain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWeAreGreen/pseuds/LikeWeAreGreen
Summary: Nora llega a casa después de la fiesta de Halloween, cansada, algo agobiada y con muchas ganas de meterse en la cama.Si algo había sacado en claro de esa noche era que no todo salía tal y como se planeaba.Para bien o para mal.





	Después de la Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña escena situada después del capítulo 8.

Nora cerró la puerta de su habitación, respirando casi por primera vez desde que había llegado a su casa. 

Había tenido miedo de despertar a sus padres, ya que les había prometido que si le dejaban salir de fiesta prometía no hacer ningún ruido al volver. También dio gracias de tener un baño puerta con puerta con su habitación. Mucho más fácil.

De camino a casa se había planteado meterse en la cama tal cual, pero entre la pintura del pelo, el maquillaje de cara y la bebida que le había caído encima durante la pelea… No dudó en meterse en la ducha.

Mientras el plato de ducha se teñía de negro y la pintura dejaba paso a su pelo cobrizo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la noche. 

“Ay Eva…” fue lo primero que pensó. 

En qué lío se había metido su mejor amiga… Lo que más le dolía no era el que se hubiera liado con Cris, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad de saber el porqué, sino que no se lo hubiera contado. Estaba segura que eso había sido una carga muy pesada para llevar ella sola y no entendía porque no se lo había dicho, ella le habría aconsejado lo mejor que hubiera podido. Y la habría ayudado.

Nora se pasó la mano por la cara, cansada y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormida en la ducha. 

Al retirar la mano se la encontró llena de pintura negra y blanca. 

Sweeney Todd.

Sonrío como una tonta.

Él había sido el único que había adivinado su disfraz. Y se seguía sintiendo igual de tonta que en la fiesta por sentir ese deje de felicidad a que eso hubiera sido así. Por qué él. Y por qué ella. 

Alejando era un cliché andante y a Nora nunca le habían gustado. 

Pero aun así estaba pensando en la sonrisa que había mostrado cuando ella le había rechazado por segunda vez. 

En ningún momento había sido su intención implicarse en algún nivel con una persona como Alejandro. Nora sabía cómo eran estas personas y las quería lejos de su vida. Pero cuando habló de aquella manera a Viri no pudo evitar que su vena protectora actuase y plantara cara a “Alex”. No se arrepentía de hacerlo, incluso se podría decir que lo había disfrutado. Ver como lo había llevado hacia donde ella había querido y que él se había quedado sin palabras al final… Le había proporcionado un gran sentimiento de victoria a Nora. 

Nora había pensado que esa sería la última vez que tendría que compartir aire con ese personaje. Él dejaría a Viri y a sus amigas en paz para buscarse a otra. 

Pero no.

Cuando esta semana se les había acercado Nora pensó en mil y una posibilidades para esa acción, pero por nada en el mundo se le habría ocurrido que habría sido para pedirle perdón a su amiga e invitarlas a una fiesta privada de Halloween.

Sobre todo, porque la miró a ella. 

Nora fue consciente del momento en que la conversación pasó a ser una propuesta al aire a una entre ellos dos. Sobre todo, porque tuvo que mantener la compostura cuando la miró. Nunca la habían mirado así, como si fuera la única cosa que pudiera ver. Aun así, pese a todos los atractivos que pudiera tener Alejandro —no era ciega— no dejó que eso la cegara y siguió con la guardia en alto. Por eso contestó ella. 

Siempre había tenido un instinto de sobreprotección muy grande, sobre todo porque ella se había tenido que cuidar sola muchas veces. Y había algo en él… que la desconcertaba. Nunca sabía por dónde podía tirar y eso le molestaba un poco. 

Nora no había podido hacer nada contra la voluntad férrea de sus amigas de ir a la fiesta, así que con disfraces de última hora se habían plantado en el local que Alejandro les había dicho a través de Viri. 

Por eso cuando se acercó a las chicas en la fiesta, Nora no supo qué decir de primeras.

Uno; porque no sabía qué quería, no eran amigos y prácticamente no se conocían. Había hecho un gesto cordial hacia ellas por lo que le había hecho a Viri, pero ya está.

Y dos; porque —y aunque le doliera en el alma aceptarlo— estaba muy guapo. Nora siempre había sido firme defensora de que los trajes le quedaban bien a cualquiera, pero a Alejandro le quedaban demasiado bien. 

También le sorprendió lo cortés que fue con ellas, invitándolas y preguntando si querían algo de beber. 

Nora contestó, sin pensárselo.

Y entonces sitió algo que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, no hacia alguien como él.

Fue como si no hubiera ruido, como si no hubiera nadie más y solo ellos dos estuvieran hablando. 

“—Yo no bebo.

—Venga ya, ¿Sweeney Todd no bebe?”

—No.

—Y… ¿Tampoco baila?

—No.”

No dijo nada más, solo unos segundos mirándose hasta que él rompió en una brillante y atrayente sonrisa antes de irse. 

Hubo algo y, aun ahora, mientras se enrollaba una toalla al cuerpo después de asegurarse que todo tipo de suciedad hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo, se preguntaba cómo sus amigas no habían hecho algún comentario.

Nora no era tonta y era consciente de que sus dos últimas, por no meter ya en el saco la primera, conversación que habían tenido se habían desarrollado de una manera… Ni tan siquiera sabía cómo clasificarlas. 

Con una toallita húmeda se acabó de retirar los últimos resquicios de maquillaje que le quedaban en la cara. 

No iba a negar que le había hecho ilusión que él hubiera adivinado su disfraz, al fin y al cabo, era una película que le gustaba mucho. De la misma manera que le había desconcertado mucho esa extraña propuesta de baile. Por supuesto que ella bailaba, pero ¿bailaría con él? Definitivamente que no. 

Pero había algo en él que le producía curiosidad. Quizá era esa chulería que contrarrestaba con la timidez que había demostrado al hablar con ella. O quizá esa voz profunda y algo ronca. O quizá era ese porte de alguien que sabe que lo tiene. 

La fiesta había continuado y la desgracia llegó.

Ay Eva. 

Ay Eva.

Cuando Lara se acercó a ellos no supo que pensar. Y cuando tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, todo pasó muy rápido.

Había chillidos y mucha gente. Estuvo confusa durante unos segundos hasta que corrió al lado de su amiga para cerciorarse de cómo estaba. En silencio agradeció que Alejandro interviniera y sacara a  
Lara de allí. 

Nora estuvo tentada en enviarle un mensaje en cuanto volvió a la habitación para ponerse el pijama. Pero acabó por decidir que quizá mejor se esperaba al día siguiente, que era demasiado tarde y puede que algo de tiempo para ella misma le servía a Eva para pensar y aclarar un poco sus sentimientos. O eso esperaba Nora. 

Nora se estiró en la cama, cerrando los ojos dispuesta a descansar.

Mañana sería un día nuevo. 

Antes de perder la consciencia en el mundo de los sueños, una sonrisa torcida en una cara medio pintada de calavera se hizo paso en su mente.

Sin duda, Alejandro parecía tener un efecto único. 

Algo tenía que tener el chico para que enamorara a todas, ¿no? 

Pero ella no iba a caer, de esto estaba segura.

**Author's Note:**

> No he visto nada de fanfic sobre Skam España, así que me ha apetecido inaugurarlo con este pequeño trozo de Alejandro y Nora.  
> También es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona y aun no estoy segura de ella, así que me gustaría saber si gusta más en tercer o primera persona (tiempo con el que me siento más cómoda).  
> Si os ha gustado dejad un kudo y no os olvidéis de comentar en Twitter con el hashtag #SkamEspaña


End file.
